Shinbi
|release_date= February 21, 2017 |difficulty = Expert |codename = Mudang |base_stat_basicdamage = 2 |base_stat_abilitydamage = 9 |base_stat_durability = 3 |base_stat_mobility = 6 |stat_base_health = 624 (+65) |stat_health_regen = 0.96 (+0.11) |stat_base_mana = 390 (+30) |stat_mana_regen = 1.7 (+0.1) |stat_ability_defense = 30 |stat_basic_defense = 13.9 (+2.3) |stat_basic_attack_damage = 52.9 (+2.04) |stat_attacks_per_second = 1.18 (+1.3%) |stat_movement_speed = 670 }} In Omeda City, Shinbi is a famous pop star, well known for conjuring wolves and using them in her performances. In the battles of Agora, she is a deceptive melee assassin who uses her wolves to dazzle her enemies and rip them to shreds. Shinbi can very fluidly navigate teamfights, to isolate and take down high value targets. Though she is mobile, she is very susceptible to crowd control, so only go in when you’re sure you can get the kill. Look for opportunities to safely pick off enemies and always know your limit. Abilities LMB = |attr1= Cleave |attr1value = 10% }} |-| RMB = . Retrigger within 3 seconds to dash a second time. |attr1=Range |attr1value=640 |attr2=Ability Damage |attr2value=70/105/140/175 |attr3=Power Scaling |attr3value=1.25 |attr4=Mana Cost |attr4value=80/90/100/110 |attr5=Cooldown |attr5value=8 |attr6=Range |attr6value=640 }} Notes *Retriggering has 0.1s delay *Shinbi can still trigger the second dash after a stun, root or silence |-| Q = , and explodes on contact with an enemy hero. |attr1=Range |attr1value=1500 |attr1=Ability Damage |attr1value=82/117/152/187 |attr2=Power Scaling |attr2value=1.25 |attr3=Mana Cost |attr3value=50/54/58/62 |attr4=Cooldown |attr4value=2 }} |-| E = per second in an AOE. Each hit restores Shinbi's for 20/35/50/65. |attr1=Ability Damage |attr1value=47/70/94/117 per hit |attr2=Power Scaling |attr2value=0.84 |attr3=Mana Cost |attr3value=110 |attr4=Cooldown |attr4value=8 |attr5=Healing |attr5value=20/35/50/65 per hit }} |-| R = . |attr1=Ability Damage |attr1value=64/94/123 per Stack |attr2=Power Scaling |attr2value=1.04 per Stack |attr3=Mana Cost |attr3value=100/150/200 |attr4=Cooldown |attr4value=90/75/60 |attr5=Max Stacks |attr5value=8 }} Background *Has difficulty hiring event staff due to wolf-related injuries. *Remixes and performs ancient songs, but saves her mother's favorite for herself. *Receives a simple protection charm on every birthday. Thinks it's from her sister. Emotes quotes *"Yay!" – Shinbi *Shinbi has performed in front of thousands; she's not afraid of you. *"Love you!" – Shinbi *Shinbi's iconic pose is enough to summon endless cheers from her fans! Extra Lore * “Kwang and Shinbi are siblings. After seeing Kwang depart on his quest for the Legendary Sword, Shinbi was inspired to go on her own quest and left for Omeda.” * From her announce trailer, Shinbi's producer is called Romando Blanq, her song Don't Stop Me from the album Endless Cheers and "Omeda Music" is most likely the music studio's name (translated from the korean at the beginning of the video). “Shinbi is a young shaman who left her village and traveled to Omeda City to follow her dreams. Her songs summon spirit wolves. She became a pop star after a video of her fighting a Tryon Industries mech with her magical songs went viral.” Gallery Skins Images Shinbi (teaser).jpg|Shinbi teaser picture Shinbi.jpg|Shinbi main picture Shinbi (2).jpg Shinbi (concept art).jpg|''Before she became a popstar, she learned to command her Spirit Wolves.'' (concept art) Shinbi (3).png|Shinbi in the dev live stream Shinbi (avatar).png|Former in-game avatar Shinbi (détails).jpg|Shinbi details Videos |-| Shinbi Announce = |-| Shinbi Overview = |-| Shinbi Skins = |-| Shinbi Voice Lines = Change Log Category:Heroes Category:Assassin Category:Burst Category:Ganker Category:Elusive Category:Sieger Category:Melee Category:Expert